


Through a Lost Princess' eyes

by Han502653



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Focuses on platonic relationship at least in the start, Gen, Post Timeskip, character exploration fic, depressed Zeetha, how it really feels to be a comic relief character, story may or may not continue as the comic dose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han502653/pseuds/Han502653
Summary: Everything happens so fast that it’s not until Desmana’s shop that Zeetha finds herself a moment to think. She regrets it instantly.(A post-timeskip work starting in Paris showing the story through Zeetha's eyes.)





	1. Chap 1: A Truly Unwanted Moment to Think.

It wasn’t until Agatha was endlessly dictating, and Violetta was poking around, that Zeetha got time to really sit back and think. She _really_ didn’t want to though, so she followed Violetta around, glancing with little interest at the wares.  They were flashy, but enough of them reminded her of the Circus to know that they weren’t that big a deal. Anything _really_ good Desmana had hidden in the back, she was sure. She did glance through the swords a bit, some of them were even decently made, but cursed swords weren’t her thing, and anyway, none of them were _right_.

The short swords that hung from her belt, while a nice thought, and they did come with some sentiment attached, weren’t right either. Nothing could replace the ache of her lost Qu’taras, the loss of one of her last physical anchors to her home.

She had forgiven Higgs. Had to have considering she had willingly modified and presented him with one of her other sparse anchors, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel the loss of both of them all the same.

“Ohh,” Violetta interrupted, and Zeetha looked up sharply, vaguely frustrated that she had ended up thinking anyhow. She peered over and spied a lengthy section of book space set aside for a specific genre of books. Among the many languages the sign offered she spotted one she could read: Heterodyne Girl stories.

A smile curled her lips and bemusement pushed away the tiredness that she was trying to ignore as Violetta’s eyes bulged as she read the blurb on the back of one. Zeetha ducked a bit and didn’t recognize the cover, so instead she walked over and picked up one she did.

“Here, I liked this one.”

Violetta’s eyes bulged again. “You’ve _read_ some?”

Well, only three, but Zeetha just shrugged in response with a slightly sly smirk. “They can be pretty funny.”

Violetta’s shock turned to curiosity and she wandered over to a chair to skim the book. Zeetha watched her go and then skimmed the shelves before sighing. She picked her own seat without picking her own book. With Violetta reading she had lost her only distraction.

Reflecting tended to be a double edge sword. Sometimes it helped, other times it hindered and it was never fun. Musing could be fun, part of her had always liked figuring out all the little things that made people tick, but reflecting, ugh.

But sometimes her mind demanded it.

With a frown Zeetha flicked a piece of lint off her vest, deciding to just get it over with. She was… tired—no that just made her scowl, she had slept three days, she couldn’t be tired, not when she only needed eight hours to go a whole week, and –

Oh what was she kidding, she knew physical exhaustion wasn’t what she was feeling. She felt this before, the motivation-less, tried, numb blob. She lived with it at some level most of the time. Didn’t mean she had to _like_ it.

She just… hated feeling like this. Useless, dead weight… Part of her wished it was the first time.

Zeetha stared at the shop’s ceiling and its many hanging wares. She wasn’t scowling, but what did it matter, her headband wasn’t here to betray her.

This was the first time she had gotten the chance to really think since Agatha’s return had graced her ears. She hadn’t seen her in the caves. She had been in the middle of a patrol and hadn’t expected Agatha to leave as she did. So she had sent Violetta, as soon as she was done with her story, back to the caves with Zackri and continued patrolling with Oggie, Maxim, and for a short while Higgs.

She had been happy then, ecstatic, a jumpy _move, move, move_ feeling bubbling under her skin. She could still hear Higgs, “You’re looking good,” comment. She hadn’t felt like that in _so_ long.

Then a messenger arrived and told her to get on a train. She had done so and had been reunited, only for her plans to tell Agatha all that had happened be crushed as they were attacked by bears. Then on the flying train they had been in too close corridors to really talk, and anyway, she had been distracted with watching Violetta and Wooster foil a bunch of really _bad_ assassination attempts.

Then she proceeded to be completely useless at the Depot, and then she managed to drug herself into a three day sleep. By the time she had woken Agatha knew everything from Wooster and her plan was foiled.

Ugh, that sounded horribly whiney…she just wanted to help and she was finding herself at a lost to how. Everything was so sneaky and political at the moment, she could only do so much. She didn’t understand half of what was going on around her. She spoke five languages and knew a little of several more. French wasn’t one of them, and even within her group, they were prone to code switching on her without realizing it, and even when they weren’t she didn’t know half the jargon they ended up sprouting.

If, in some miracle, everyone spoke in Skiff she could actually make sense and contribute with politics and even Sparking, she was sure, but that was never going to happen so she was left rather lost.

It reminded her how alone she felt, and she hated that. She wasn’t alone, she knew she wasn’t, Agatha was right here, but her mind didn’t care. It never did when it got like this. It didn’t matter that it had only been _days_ since she’d gotten her Zumil back, that she should still be bouncy and grinning like she had been the first time Agatha had snapped her free. Once it decided it was done with happy, it was _done._

Zeetha closed her eyes and tried to think of something different, anything to get her mind back on track. The Heterodyne Girl stories were as good a distraction as any. So she latched onto that.

She had first found one during a raid of a train bringing supplies to Gil’s growing fortress. She had been accompanied with a few Jägers who could be trusted to fight non-lethally. At that moment Gil had been willing to see them as just nuisances, no one knew how long that would last, but there had been no reason to quicken it.

One of the guards had been reading it; she had taken one look at the cover and snatched it right up.

Reading Romanian was hard but she had been so curious she had trudged through. She had needed to work on her reading skills with Romanian anyway, so why not with something entertaining.

What she found was absolutely horrible in the best way possible. Not only was realizing it was erotic, and just knowing how Agatha would take that made it great, but just how out of character it was, and how badly said erotic was written. It couldn’t go two sentences without breaking a spine or teleporting someone. It was absolutely hilarious.

Higgs’ face when he found it the next time he had visited was great to. Her justifications on it, that it was the best comedy ever, just made his expression better. She had rolled her eyes at him and quietly ticked another note in the back of her mind, and forgotten about it. So she had been surprised when he brought her another one, even after she had off-handedly wished to see more of them.

The book Higgs had given her had been different. It had been for younger audiences for one. It had also originated in England, though the one she had was translated.  To her surprise though she had been a side character and Lars had been the love interest. She hadn’t been able to help the smirk, and wonder just how the Circus was doing.

She had been amused that her character, along with Krosp, was the main comic relief, almost ironic really, considering. Now though she couldn’t help but think back, she had never won a battle in that book, either it was a glossed over fight that everyone was in, or she had done something stupid and Agatha needed to get her out.

That. _That’s_ what she felt like, the comic relief, and she was finding out that being the comic relief in real life was a lot less funny than reading about it in the book.

Zeetha forcibly dug the palm of her hands into her eyes and rubbed with a groan. There she went going again. It was just going to be one of those days wasn’t it? No fair, last time Agatha had broken her out of it, it had lasted way longer.

But…

She was frustrated, she was—feeling useless, like dead weight. She was fully outclassed in sneakiness, in observation, in sleight of hand and acting by Violetta and Wooster. Agatha of course held the brains, and brawn—well Dimo was a Jäger, couldn’t get brawnier than that.

She had managed to knock herself out for three _days_ which was entirely impressive in the worst way possible.

She had Agatha back for the first time in two and a half years and she’d done nothing but be a hindrance. She had even managed to lose her within an hour of setting foot into Paris. The fact the other’s hadn’t noticed either was no comfort.

Zeetha pouted and stared at the celling in an attempt to just not think, period. It worked about as well as anyone could expect and her mind wandered without her say so.

Dimo had disappeared. She was pretty sure when to, not long after the Master of Paris had shown up and started spewing orders. She was also pretty sure she had seen a rather familiar bear, so she wasn’t worried. Agatha had been, once she had the chance to realize he was gone, but Zeetha had brushed her off. Dimo was a smart Jäger, he would be fine. If he felt the need to hide away from his Heterodyne there was a good reason, even if she didn’t know exactly what it was.

She doubted that he was too far off anyway, just out of sight. Like he would leave Agatha just like that. She bet he was just outside somewhere keeping a silent watch.

Zeetha’s stomach growled loud enough to startle her. Grimacing Zeetha glanced over at Agatha and the dictating bot, which already had a rather big stack in front of him, but it didn’t look like Agatha was slowing in the slightest. It would still be awhile then, great.  She scratched at the back of her hand having shedded the bandage that had covered it hours prior.

She was starving, she’d slept the past three days away, and a nutrient drip did little for her empty stomach. They had woken her after eating lunch and she had only gotten a bite of cake before Agatha had been taken. After that it was the Master of Paris office, and then his home, but nowhere where she could get some food. She had no rations since she’d jumped from a patrol to the train so she was pretty much stuck.

Zeetha considered for a brief moment stepping outside quickly and buying something but shook that idea away. Agatha had already been captured once; she wasn’t going to risk her again. Nor did she really trust Colette much yet; it had been her father’s minion who had captured Agatha in the first place. She’d just have to wait.

She’d survive, she had worse before, wouldn’t be fun though. Hopefully they would eat at some point soon, and even without she was pretty sure the three day’s rest would allow her to guard Agatha tonight, Violetta and Wooster may have been better in spotting sneaky threats, but they got tired and drowsy. Someone needed to stand guard.

Zeetha didn’t know why that thought made her feel better, nor did she try and figure it out. Instead she grasped it and refused to let it past. She had no desire to stay mopey and if this helped, so be it.

Standing up, feeling better, Zeetha glanced over at Violetta who was already half way through her book, far faster than Zeetha had been able to read it, her face bright red but her eyes pinned forward. Zeetha smirked and turned back to the shelf of books before her.

She knew that before they left she was going to have to make some kind of crack to Agatha about this, both for the laughs and to alert Agatha to its existence. She knew Agatha wouldn’t approve, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get what mileage she could manage before she joined Agatha on tracking down and having a nice “talking too” with the authors. That would have to wait until after they figured out her town and the Other problem, but Zeetha wouldn’t be surprised it ended up pretty high on the priority list afterwards. To be honest it sounded kind of fun, an adventure without the entire world hanging on behind them.

She scanned the shelves looking for some other books that may have had her as a character, but unsure of what to look for. A lot of them were in languages she couldn’t read, though she did find a thin one that had what kind of looked like her name in English, as Countess Marie had showed her one time, on the spine. Curious she picked it out and brought it over to Violetta.

“Hey Vi, you speak English, right?”

Violetta started in her seat, her face bright red, and desperately pulled the book to her chest, as if hiding it. Zeetha gave her an odd look.

“I wasn’t! …uh, I’m fine, and um, yes?” She stuttered as she slowly comprehended her question. Zeetha rolled her eyes, Europa was still _so_ weird.

“Is this my name?”

Violetta took the book and glanced at the cover. “…Yes, phonetically anyway.” She turned the book around and began to read the blurb on the back out loud. Zeetha rolled her eyes and coughed once. Violetta blinked once and then her eyes widened and she switched to translating it into Romanian. “’Agatha Heterodyne and a Warriors Training. Can Agatha escape Zeetha’s insane teachings?’ That’s the front.” Violetta turned it back around. “’During her time with the Circus of Wonders Agatha just wants to invent, but her friend Zeetha has other ideas. Determined to toughen her up she demands Agatha be taught in the style of her people. With the help of Lars and Krosp the cat can Agatha make it through the week alive?’ That’s the back… seems to be for a lot younger audience than, well… than this one.”

Zeetha snorted and took the book back, almost wishing there was a translated one available. The book Higgs had brought her, the one for younger audiences, had been much easier to read than the first one, and this one sounded somewhat interesting.

“Huh,” Zeetha glanced back at Violetta who was staring at the book in Zeetha’s hand. “So not only Agatha and the idiotic duo are in these, but you and Krosp as well…” her eyes drifted over to the shelf and Zeetha could guess to what she was thinking.

“Krosp and I are in some because we know the people who started it,” Zeetha explained with a shrug. “The circus we were in before Stumhulten, they ran to England afterward, they had to had been the cause of this if it knows the whole training thing, but by the time this mess gets sorted I wouldn’t be surprised if you end up in a few before Agatha clears them out.”

“That would be kind of cool…” Violetta admitted before glancing down at the book in her lap and making a face. “Or maybe not…”

Zeetha waved a hand. “We’re just bit characters, unless we’re paired with Agatha I doubt anything like that will be written on us… well except the boys I guess, the other one I read had them doing some very sweaty and impossible things together, but that was for the amusement of book-Agatha.”

“Tarvek would hate that,” Violetta mused, vaguely amused before it dropped. “Do you _really_ think they would pair us with her?”

“Eh, _maybe_ , wouldn’t be surprised if they already had with me.”

“…And that doesn’t bother you?”

“Nah,” Zeetha shrugged and returned the book. “It’s just fantasy.”

Violetta shot her an odd look, which Zeetha returned bemusedly before she looked away. “So who was Lars? Was he part of the circus?”

Zeetha’s bemused smirk fell. ”Yeah… It’s probably best you don’t mention him to Agatha…”

“Why? Bad break up?” Violetta asked.

“He died.” Zeetha deadpanned, staring at the many colored spines before her. She hadn’t known Lars that well, she hadn’t been close to anyone but Olga and Yeti in the Circus to be honest, but he had died a warrior’s death and she respected that. “Saving her life.” Zeetha sighed heavily. “In Stumhulten to Klaus.”

“Oh,” was all Violetta could bring herself to say.

The awkward silence that followed was frustrating but Zeetha would have preferred if something other than her stomach had broken it.

“Are you okay?”

“Starving,” Zeetha admitted, turning around to glance over to Agatha who was chugging down a glass of water. “Haven’t eaten in forever. Hope she’s done soon.”

“I have some nutrient pills,” Violetta offered. “But I used up my rations feeding Agatha back in the escape cars just in case Brother Ulm got lucky.”

Zeetha grunted and waved her off. “Its fine, I had a drip on the train, what I need in real food but I can wait. I trained to deal with hunger.”

“So did I,” Violetta agreed. “And it sucked.” She paused and stood, glancing over to Agatha. “I could go see about grabbing you something if you want to stay—”

“ _No_ , we need to keep an eye on Agatha, she’s already gotten in trouble once,” Zeetha interrupted. Then waved a lazy hand toward where Colette and Wooster were talking. “Anyway I don’t like leaving her here with her.”

“You don’t trust her.” Violetta asked with some surprise. “Agatha seems too.”

“Her father doesn’t exactly _like_ Heterodynes,” Zeetha reminded Violetta. Who grimaced and looked over at the Colette with a little more suspicion. “And Agatha’s willing to trusts _everyone_ to a degree, it’s one of the good things about her, but it gets her in trouble too.”

Violetta made her own face. “You have a point, she was willing to trust my stupid cousin,” She waved a hand with vague concern. “Don’t get me wrong, I really don’t think he’s planning on betraying her again, but from what I heard he really screwed her over in Stumhulten.”

Zeetha grunted. “Yes, and she trusts Gil a lot more than most would after he was involved in her kidnapping and then tried to insist she marry him while she was still under his father’s control.” Zeetha cocked her head, and chewed on her lip slightly before continuing. “And, yeah, all in all, it seems her trust worked out for her in these cases, parent parasites aside, and she’s benefited a lot that she wouldn’t  of have if she had been less trusting, but either one of those boys could and still can bring her down without word with all she’s given them. It’s a gamble, one that I’m not sure she realizes she keeps making.”

It was silent for a long while, save the white noise of Agatha reciting jargon after jargon. After a moment longer Zeetha glanced down at Violetta and found her staring up at her, as if revaluating. Zeetha grimaced and looked away. She couldn’t blame her. For her it had been perhaps a week since Zeetha was nothing more than a stage performer getting herself stabbed. She’d be surprised too. She didn’t often speak her thoughts like this, the least of it because it wasn’t always easy to translate them from Skiff to Romanian.

The truth of the matter was, that unlike Agatha, Zeetha wasn’t really quick to trust people. She wasn’t quick to distrust either. Instead people tended to stick around in a limbo of sorts that they often didn’t realize they were in. Zeetha was perfectly happy to treat them kindly and joke around, and they rarely noticed they never actually learned anything in return. A feint of openness hiding a swipe of secretively she supposed. Eventually she would learn more and more about them and at some point the scale would tip one way or another, but even then she generally kept to herself. Not even Agatha knew much about her home or her life before she met her, nor did Higgs.

Agatha had more or less saved her life and because of that she had jumped in a lot farther than she normally allowed, but even she wasn’t immune. Part of the reason her training so far had almost entirely consisted of endurance and strength training was because Agatha needed the buildup, but part of it was also because she hadn’t been sure if Agatha actually _was_ worthy, both in character and trust, to learn the secret arts of Skifander. If she wasn’t she would never know she was taught nothing but the basics all warriors, no matter where there from, should know, and if she _was_ , and she _is_ , though they hadn’t found the time, then the _real_ training could start.

She just wished Agatha would be more cautious with the people she did decide were trustworthy. Wooster, Violetta to a lesser extent, Tarvek far more, Zeetha still watched them a lot. She didn’t know Violetta, no matter how friendly they were together. One did not get to know someone in a few days. Wooster on the other hand was a warrior with too many commanding officers; one never knew what they would do. As for Tarvek, Agatha and Violetta seemed willing to work with him, and trust him, and that meant something, but she’d already made the mistake of deciding on trust through another’s words, and it ended with her skewered on her own sword.

“So what you’re trying to say is that it’s our job to keep watch on people for Agatha?”

Zeetha flipped some hair out of her eyes, and frowned as it fell back. “I wouldn’t call it our _job_ , we’re friends, right? Friends look out for each other.”

“I mean, yes, of course,” Violetta shrugged looking uncomfortable. “But it is actually kind of my job. Tarvek released me into her service so—”

“You realize with a word you could get that taken care of, right?” Zeetha interrupted turning to actually face Violetta. “No one should be forced into a job they don’t want, that’s pretty much slavery.” Zeetha scowled at the last word.

Violetta shifted, looking stunned but also uncomfortable. “I wouldn’t say slavery, my family, well…  my _father’s_ family that is, has been part of the Knights of Jove since it was formed. We are sworn to serve the Storm King and his heirs. It’s our responsibility. That’s not really different than being born a Prince or Princess and having to rule when you grow up.” She looked at her oddly. “Isn’t it the same with you? Tarvek called you a Princess. Aren’t you going to be queen one day, or do you have an older sibling…”

Zeetha snorted but didn’t resort right away. She wasn’t entirely wrong. Being born into a royal family of Skifander meant that one was expected to serve the family and kingdom in some way. There was more variety: Guard, Guardian, Hunter, Clerk, Historian, Ambassador, Healer… but except for a few rare exceptions any female was trained to be a warrior and then left to move on from there. Interests outside of that one either found some way to make it fit, or kept it separate for one’s own time. So no, not entirely wrong, but still…

“Not exactly,” was what Zeetha finally went with as she turned back to Agatha. “Look, all I’m saying is that if you want out, or just want to feel as if you’re free to leave as you want, just _tell_ her. I’m sure she hasn’t really realized it, and when she does she won’t be happy about it anyway. Just think about it.”

Zeetha walked away, back towards the books and seats, something, hopefully, would be enough to catch her attention until Agatha was done.

“That’s everything I know about Wasp Eaters,” Agatha groaned, her voice hoarse and half gone as she leaned back in her chair. Zeetha eyed the pile of papers in front of her, and the dictating clank, and then handed her a glass of water.

“Nice work,” she started, smiling. “And I bet you’d like another drink.”

“Yes,” Agatha moaned, grabbing the drink and taking two quick gulps. “My throat is killing me.”

“I can imagine,” Violetta said as she glanced over the piles of paper with a low whistle. Fuzzerpillar, as Zeetha had mentally dubbed it, peeked out from the other side. “Aren’t you glad you didn’t have to write it yourself?”

Agatha plopped down the empty cup. “I am, this thing is fantastic… though,” She grimaced. “I was worried for a while there that it might combust.”

Squeaking of metal signaled the approach of Desmana. The three girls glanced over. She smiled. “I see my poor Dicta-clank has earned its anthracite today,” she greeted. “It hasn’t had such a work out since dear Countess von Pelling rented it out for one of her _spicy_ romance novels.”

Zeetha’s eyes lit up and she glanced down at the book she had brought over, the one Violetta had been reading and she had read ages ago, to show Agatha. It was authored from said Countess. She couldn’t have asked for a better set up.

“That time some of it melted,” Desmana laughed as she took away the papers to examine.

Zeetha tried to hide her grin and failed. She passed the book to Agatha. It wasn’t the same one Desmana had mentioned but I was good enough. “Yeah, they have a whole shelf in the back, good stuff.”  It was a struggle but she managed to keep her voice level.

Agatha glanced at the cover briefly and then doubletaked, her jaw dropping. “’The Lusty Loves of Agatha Heterodyne, Book 14, Conquest of the Heir!” She squeaked, her face going red.

“Ooooh, that one is a good one! He loses!” Violetta piped up. Zeetha sent her a thrilled grin. She hadn’t expected her to join in on the fun.

“This… this is ridicules! Not to mention _impossible_!”

Zeetha glanced over at the page Agatha had opened randomly. To her surprise it was probably the one semi-possible scene in the book. “Nah, you just need the proper shoes.”

Agatha blinked, for a second she looked intrigued. “… _Really_?’

“Uh-huh.” She had never tried it herself, but she had been sick for a while at one point and had gone through both of her erotic books trying to figure out if any of what was written was possible out for sheer lack of something to do. That had been the only one. It had been almost depressing.

“I’ve looked over your work and I’m impressed,” Desmana interrupted, returning with the papers. Agatha handed Zeetha the book as she turned, surprised.

“Oh, you understood it?”

“Nope, not a thing. Good work.” She replied with a cheerful grin. “I’ll have all the items you’ve requested sent to you, courtesy of Lady Voltaire.”

Zeetha grinned and leaned forward slightly, hand by her mouth. “Hey, can those Heterodyne Girl stories get thrown in?”

“Certainty!”

“Zeetha!”

“And I of coarse have been busy while you talked. This here is a list of all the things Professor Zardelvi has bought within the blackmarket for the last year.” Desmana interrupted.

Zeetha and Violetta watched as the two looked over the list, and as Agatha got increasingly excited and mad while Desmana grew even more confused. The girls glanced at each other.

“So…” Zeetha started as Agatha began talking to the Castle bot.

“Something, something, frequency that the Castlebot can track to lead us to him?” Violetta offered.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“I’ll go get Wooster and Colette and Hoffman then…”

“Alright.” Zeetha watched her go, only to turn back to see that Desmana had disappeared and Agatha was glaring at her. Fuzzerpiller attempted to do the same from her shoulder.

“What,” Zeetha demanded at Agatha’s glare. “Do you _really_ want them here for anyone to buy?”

Agatha grimaced and then pouted. Zeetha squeezed her shoulder. Fuzzerpiller chirped and happily crossed over to Zeetha. “Hey, if it makes you feel better not _all_ of them are erotica, some of them are even _kid_ stories, or like the Heterodyne Boys ones.”

Agatha slumped more. “That means there _are_ more than one though.”

“…I mean, we know there are at _least_ 13 more, _so_ …”

“Oh, shut up,” Agatha sighed. “I guess I should have guessed this would happen after the Heterodyne Boy’s plays and the Socket Wench of Prague, and the uncomfortable advertising, and the opera… and I guess we really don’t have time to deal with it either…”

“Nope!” Zeetha popped, rubbing Agatha’s shoulder a bit. “Not now, so this is all you can do for the time being. You can burn it all later if you want.”

“Like _that_ will stop it, they’d just make them fireproof,” Agatha mumbled and then sighed, throwing the book aside to the table. “But really, how did Violetta read it, it wasn’t around before, was it?”

“She really only skimmed it I think, while we were waiting. I suggested it when she noticed the shelf. I thought it had been pretty funny.” Zeetha paused belatedly, realizing it probably hadn’t been necessary to mentions she’d read it herself. Whoops.

“When did _you_ read it? No, no, _why_ did you read it?” Agatha asked aghast.

“Uh… I think horribly written sex scenes are funny…? That thing with the shoes was the _only_ possible thing in that book I assure you.”

“But with _me_?”

Zeetha shoved her hair aside and scratched the back of her neck. “It was so out of character it was like I was reading about a different Agatha, plus the out of characterness really just made it funnier…and, um…

“Look okay, I found it while stealing some supplies from a train, saw your name and went ‘Ohh, cool. I need to work on my reading of Romanian anyway if I’m going to be quartermaster,’ which, by the way, was a failure, it did not help at _all_ in deciphering Jäger spelling _or_ handwriting, So I picked it up. Later when I actually started I realized what it was, but got a lot of humor from the out of characterness and the bad writing, and—”

Zeetha grimaced sheepishly. “Also from imagining your reaction I guess. I knew you’d probably not be happy, but it wasn’t as if I could do anything about them at the time. Until now I’ve only seen _three_. I brought that over just so you’d know now and not find out later.”

Agatha scowled.

“Look I’m sorry, I won’t read another one if you don’t want me too. Once were done with everything I’ll help you track them down and, I don’t know, smash their printing presses?”

“Probably better to go through legal channels,” Agatha mumbled, looking away. Zeetha relaxed slightly.

“ _Well,_ I’d doubt I could be much help there, but…”

Agatha sighed, slumping again. “Look, Zeetha, I don’t really care if you read them, or Violetta, it’s everyone else who don’t know me that do… they now have a _very_ different impression to who I am.”

Zeetha threw her arm over Agatha’s shoulder and pulled her close. Fuzzerpiller jumped back to Agatha with a chirp, snuggling between the two girl’s heads. “Hey, look, sure there’s erotica, but there’s also children stories, and the basic run of the mill Heterodyne boys plots, anyone with even a little common sense will know that it’s all made up.”

Agatha grunted with a sideways look. Zeetha gave a helpless grin, aware that common sense could be lacking in the world. Agatha sighed, but her lips twitched a bit.

“But still, wasn’t it weird at _all_ to read about me like that?”

Nope. Like she had said before it was just fantasy, and book Agatha had been nothing like the real Agatha. Heck, even reading the completely for no reason than why not Gil/Agatha scene in the first chapter before things switched to focusing on Tarvek hadn’t really bothered her. And he was, pretty much assuredly at this point, her brother. Though, granted she knew far less about him than Agatha. He may as well be a stranger at this point to her. Still though…

“Psh, says the girl who played her own mother in an erotic themed play.”

“Oh shut up, I didn’t know that until I was doing it.”

“And played her mother _multiple_ times in romantic plays, kissing the man who was playing her father.”

“…just shut it, Zeetha,” Agatha said rubbing her face but Zeetha could see a small smile. Good. She had been, belatedly admittedly, worried the hint of Lars, or Lucrezia for that matter, would backfire. “All I get is that this obviously isn’t going away, the Heterodyne Boys had just as much trouble as I do after all… my poor uncle.”

Zeetha snorted remembering the many characters “Barry” had dated in the plays she’s seen. “Hey, I’m sure once you get Tarvek out he can help you tweak things to make sure most stories are in your favor if anything.” She didn’t know much at all on Tarvek, but she did know he was supposed to be good with words and public image.

“I’m sure he’d be thrilled.” Violetta butted in as she returned with Wooster, Hoffman and Colette. “Especially if he can spin his own character along with it.”

Agatha rolled her eyes at that.

“What are we talking about?” Wooster asked perturbed.

Agatha waved him off.  “It’s nothing.” She ducked under Zeetha’s arm and approached them. “But we have figured out where to go next—”

Violetta approached Zeetha.

“Aren’t you going to tell her you need food?” Violetta asked as Agatha told the others her plan.

Zeetha shrugged, ignoring the ache of her stomach. “We’ll get something to eat at some point today I’m sure, I’ll be fine.”

Violetta stared at her, and then stared at Agatha who was getting very excited as she explained the plan, and back to her with a stern frown.

“So all we need to do is follow the signal and we’ll find him!” Agatha said, waving the hand she held Castlebot in a little too rapidly, causing him to cling. The Trainbot snickered. “So first we have to—”

“ _First_ we really need to get _her_ something to eat,” Violetta interrupted, looking in disproval at Zeetha. “She hasn’t eaten anything since the Depot.”

Agatha’s eyes went wide and Zeetha shot Violetta a glare. She hadn’t wanted to bother Agatha when she was so stressed and on such a time restraint. It really wasn’t that big a deal, she’d had the drip on the train which would keep her going for a while, and even if Zeetha had to force her Agatha would eat again today, which meant she would, just…later.

“I had a bite of cake,” Zeetha grumbled under her breath. Violetta stared at her deadpanned. “I’m fine really,” She tried again. “This is a big city right, I’m sure I can get something while we are hunting at some point, and if not I’m fine, it’s not as if I’m actually starving, my stomach just thinks I am…” She trailed off awkwardly as she noticed the stares.

“We’re not in that big of a rush Zeetha, if I had realized that you were starving and not well, um…” She hesitated and Zeetha shrugged uncomfortably. “I wouldn’t have said no to the goulash.” She finished. “We can go get something to eat. It’s going to take some time to go over everything anyway to trace it down to one location.”

Feeling stupid Zeetha glanced away. To her surprise, and very likely by no means on purpose, Hoffman came to her rescue.

“I know of a great place for Waffle Cones?” He suggested. “Best in the underground, just off the Blackmarket.”

Violetta finally looked away from Zeetha eyes wide. “Oh! I now that place, Uncle Tick-tock used to order ice cream from there all the time when Tarvek and I were visiting. They’re amazing!”

Zeetha let out a hidden sigh of relief as the attention drifted from her as Violetta’s enthusiasm spurred Agatha to agree. Her stomach turned at the mere thought of any food, both in sheer want and in that special kind of nausea one got when they hadn’t eaten in a while. Honestly food would be great, she just wished it didn’t have come from so much embarrassment. How was she supposed to know that Agatha’s little Castle in a box couldn’t lead them right where they needed to go.

The stupid feeling and the lingering heat on her cheeks followed even as she followed Agatha from the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first, I'm still working on that last 1 and a half chapters of the In Which series, but writers block is messing with me bad (and also probably fear of screwing up the ending of a series I put so much work into.) I'm hoping doing things like this may help me conquer it. Sorry for everyone still waiting for it.
> 
> Second, this story is a very self-indulgent fic. In many ways it's a weird mix of retelling, character analysis, and a way for me to try and explain the sometimes frustrating actions of Zeetha with my head canons. I'm not going to promise any kind of super coherent plot (As I have no idea where the comic plans to go), or even a proper ending as this story could very well continue to the end of the comic If I chose to. It may also end after I finish Paris, or have huge time skips and hiatus. Heck maybe at some point I'll even go off canon to do my own thing as I get inspired. We'll see as it goes.
> 
> At any rate I hope people enjoy.


	2. Chap 2: Waffles, Caves, a Party, and some Shipping

“Nothing in my life will ever be easy, will it,” Agatha muttered as she hung her head. Zeetha looked at the readings the Castlebot had spit out, understood none of it, and patted her on the back.

“Hey, if it was easy it would be boring,” she tried. “You wouldn’t like that now, would you?”

“…I don’t know, I’d like to _try_ it,” She muttered into her arms. Zeetha patted her back again as Hoffman returned with waffle cones. She watched as Violetta dashed over, excited to the point Zeetha could imagine her with her tongue hanging out in anticipation. She snorted in amusement at the thought. It was almost as if she was the starving one.

Zeetha took her cone, a simple chocolate. The idea of sugar and milk made her empty stomach nauseous enough already to risk trying anything _too_ extreme. Taking a carful bite she leaned back against a pillar and watched as everyone talked.

Colette was able to read the data, which implied it was less Spark coded and more written in one of the many languages she could barely speak let alone read, but it still briefly made a bite of chocolate turn sour. Zeetha pushed that thought away as fast as possible, it was unfair and stupid and ruining her food.

What was important was the fact that they knew where Zardeliv was almost certainly at. Zeetha wasn’t surprised it pointed deep underground. One thing she had learned over her years was the further you go under, the more dangerous the world became. The great beasts of Skifander, second only to a rouge Gifted in danger, lived deep in the great caverns under the city. Great items of power always seemed to come from underground: the Source of the Dyne, the Crystal of Power in Skifander, even Luhia’s Mirror and the Portal of Mechanicsburg existed below the surface. The Geisterdamen had hidden below Stumhulten and fled through even deeper tunnels. It seemed almost fitting that they were destined to find what they needed underground here as well.

Zeetha watched in dull interest as Colette and Wooster fought. Finally Colette admitted that the Great Library, where the readings were pointing at, was one of the few places in Paris she couldn’t just enter.

“If Zardeliv really is there I don’t know how he did it,” Colette grumbled.

“He probably came up from underneath,” Hoffman chipped in peeking at the readings from over Colette’s shoulder. Either not noticing or not caring as Fuzzerplier guzzled down his vanilla cone. “That’s how I get in.”

Everyone turned to stare at him. He blinked as a drip of ice cream fell on his cheek.

“What…?”

 

Zeetha threw a piece of concrete into the small stream of wastewater and crinkled her nose at the smell. It wasn’t horrible, it was a storm drain not a sewer, but not great either. Noting Colette glance her way for a second Zeetha threw on a smile out of habit and dumb panic. As Colette looked away again Zeetha shrugged her shoulders back and sighed at herself.

Zeetha followed them through the gates, and when they got to a big drop watched the rear as everyone climbed down, eyeing the darkness suspiciously. They were underground, away from society… _something_ should be hunting them by this point.

 

In her defense she was right, something _had_ been watching them. In her annoyance she hadn’t noticed any of these so mentioned sentinels as they made their way deeper. They had home field advantage, sure, but she had been on _guard_ and _yet_ …

Zeetha sighed as she watched in vague interest as Colette went through a rather astounding series of emotions as Hoffman blabbered on. Even from only picking up on details here and there she could see the mess the politics were down here and how he had poked a stick through a beaver’s dam. He really was an idiot messing with things he knew nothing about. There was a reason she mostly kept to herself. At least until recently and even then only to a point. Skifander and Europa could be very different at times and she didn’t even understand the jargon let alone the subtleties involved.

Though, even saying that, she agreed with Colette, Europa’s love of political marriages were gross.

“Never did I think I would see this day,” A voice rang out in that kind of tone that Zeetha would recognize anywhere. The holier-than-you, it has been written, tone of a high-ranking priestess… or in this case, priest. Zeetha turned to sigh as she noticed he was pointing at Agatha. This felt way too familiar, and was just Agatha’s luck, though she hadn’t expected the fuzzy short people.

“This is Molybdenum, their High Priest,” Hoffman introduced and Zeetha sighed but smiled. Right on one. May as well have fun with it, over eager tagalongs were less likely to get forcibly separated than on the nose, suspicious allies. And throwing people off guard was always handy.

“Er… hello—” Agatha asked perturbed. Zeetha gripped her shoulders and squeezed in assurance.

“Oh! Oh! She’s your prophesized holy one, _Right?_ Like your _Goddess Incarnated_ destine to rule you and stuff!”

“Ah— _no_ —”

Okay so maybe off by one as well…

“We are just very big fans of her glove oil. It is _minty_.”

Um, _what_? Agatha scowled at her as they were urged on. Zeetha grimaced sheepishly back.

“Well that was awkward.” She continued, shooting Zeetha a stink eye.

Zeetha shrugged helplessly. “Hey, it happened to my cousin…” she explained. It had been awkward then too. Poor Zanax. Talk about conflicting ideals and priorities. High Priestess Maru had been a total kud’ku to her too. Even Zeetha’s existence had never gotten quite as much ire from her, and that was saying something. It worked out at least, her mother and Queen Tara had managed to affirm her loyalty and, at least on Skifander’s side, appoint her ambassador to their little kingdom. Even if they still saw her as Queen and Goddess.

If High priestess Maru never learned about that last, highly sacrilegious, detail, well… she didn’t need to know.

Plus Skifander pretty much made out with a hundred more fighters at their disposal. Not warriors, she didn’t think any of them were _that_ good, but soldiers were just as important—

Zeetha snapped out of her thoughts in time for the Tripini King to call Hoffman son. She held back a snort and shook her head. She didn’t have to understand Europa subtleties to understand where _this_ was going.

 

Zeetha understood why they were here. The Argurons’ had an alliance that should help them get into the Library, and by using Hoffman’s soon to be brand spanking new marriage they should be able to use that alliance.

And honestly, even without all that, randomly attending a political marriage between two secret societies buried under the earth that they didn’t even know existed the day before sounded about right when Agatha was concerned.

And hey, free food was free food.

And she was by no means surprised free food was what drew Dimo back from his hiding. She _would_ have said she was surprised to see Jenka, but she’d seen Faust earlier, and so gave a slight wave to her while Agatha turned to talk to Dimo. Jenka wanted to talk with Agatha secretly, so Zeetha meant to leave them be, but then she heard a whisper of a spymaster, and hesitated.

She shouldn’t have lingered, but she couldn’t help but stick around just long enough for Jenka to mention a message from the Castle and something about a monster from outside time before she turned on her heel and left. That was enough to confirm her own thoughts and Agatha would tell her what she needed to know later (At least… Zeetha was pretty sure she would…)

And as for her own thoughts, well… She supposed she could still be wrong… but who else would have that kind of information.

She gave Faust a pat on her way out, helping sooth his damaged pride from losing to Fuzzerpiller. She liked the old bear. Then she left to meet up with Violetta at the bar, snatching some bites to eat from servants who wandered by. Violetta gave her an odd look that she ignored.

She was pretty sure Jenka was aware she had overheard. It was kind of heartening to see her not care. Of all the Jäger she would put her money on her having guessed she knew more than expected—even before now. It helped that she was always more observant than a lot of her brothers, and the two were friendly whenever Jenka was around. Which wasn’t a lot but Zeetha wasn’t surprised.

She had long since suspected that Higgs had another contact for the Jäger. She tried not to feel too bad about it. Even if she wasn’t completely right about him, a Mechanicsburger wasn’t going to trust everything about his town with a foreigner, let alone to one he only saw a couple of times a year, especially as he continued to share nearly nothing about himself.

She didn’t either, really, talk about home, Skifander, her _life_ before, not often anyway. A couple of times it had slipped, but sharing one way was awkward and it was simpler to just not. She had never liked to talk about home anyway, to many mixed emotions, good and bad. To many secrets she probably shouldn’t share.

Sometime she thought this thing they had would last, other times she wondered if it was doomed to die once the lull in the battle had passed. Well it had passed, so she guessed she would see.

Zeetha ordered the drink with the most alcohol content and refused to dwell on any reason why. She took a sip and then sighed; apparently the Argurons weren’t heavy drinkers.

A cry from the crowd drew her attention from her sad drink and she spared a look at Violetta before following it. As the man called out to “Lady Jenka,” Zeetha glanced around. He was running from something, what?

There. A glint in the light. She was too slow, of _course_ she was, to stop the knife from being thrown. The man collapsed into Jenka’s arms. She cursed. He was dead then. Zeetha scowled.

“Hy sees de guy dot dun it!” Dimo roared chasing after. He would have caught up, nobody normal outpaced a Jäger, but Zeetha didn’t care.

“Me too,” She hissed, and without any fuss threw a punch as the assassin turned. He flew back, blood spurting from his nose in an arch. Zeetha watched with disgust as he clung to his nose. He turned to glare at her and Zeetha felt her lip curl back. She flexed her fist.

“I _hate_ assassins at parties,” she growled.

“Hey!” Violetta sputtered from her side.

Right. Violetta was an assassin wasn’t she. Of course she was. Zeetha swallowed down more than few remarks at Violetta’s annoyance, at her offence. This wasn’t about _her_.

“ _Fine_.” She managed through clenched teeth. “ _Except you_. Now let’s grab this idiot, and—”

Fuzzerpiller screamed. Zeetha jolted as she realized how close it had gotten to the assassin. Dammit Agatha! It was her responsibility, she’s the one who needed it to live.

The assassin pulled out a knife and this time Zeetha was fast enough. She tossed her drink into her other hand and snatched the knife from the air. “Tch,” she grunted as she noticed Fuzzerpiller hadn’t moved. With a kick she pushed the assassin back while throwing the knife over her shoulder. “Run you idiot Fuzzerpiller,” she ordered as she turned to him. She quickly downed her drink and then let the glass fall.

In her defense she had assumed it would run to Violetta, it liked her. Nor had she thought, considering how long they and such _Fuzzerpiller_ had been in the palace, that there could be so many revenants.

The assassin fell, Zeetha was pretty sure the last boot to the nose had shoved a bone somewhere it should never go, but he was quickly replaced with a crowd. She scowled, this is why she hated assassins at parties, and pulled out her swords.

 

Zeetha leaned back on the boat after being waved away from the rowing oar and considered the celling. Somehow they had made it out alive and well. Fuzzerpiller was safe in her lap (Should be in Agatha’s, she really needed to talk to Agatha about that, or at least get her to spread the magic touch). They’d even fallen into some plot of Wulfenbach and Jenka’s in helping the Arguron’s kings’ daughter kidnap her own father.

She’d rather like to know a little bit more about what was going on _there_. Why was Boris working with Jenka, how long have they been doing so? Why had she never known... last she knew the Jäger and Wulfenbach was still all but enemies, but they were Jenka’s idiots? What changed? When? What did _Gil_ know?

Zeetha took a deep breath and exiled the thought with her exhale.

Zeetha eyed Larana as she talked with Agatha and Colette, wondering if she might be the missing link. Zeetha frowned as they mentioned the underground being overtaken by Revenants, the library sealing up, even the secret passages Hoffman used.

Hoffman. Larana was just as bad as Hoffman, which was ironic considering it was Hoffman she wanted. She was beginning to think it was a trend too, despite the fact she’d seen kids running around. She supposed she couldn’t be _too_ harsh, it was hard to misunderstand an “I _need_ you.”  (And even then, honestly, she still wasn’t sure how to take it. She was pretty sure it was just a slip because she mentioned being needed a moment before, but it’s not liked they talked about it. They’ve barely talked at _all_ …) but even then it was ridiculous.

Larana liked Hoffman, Hoffman liked Colette, Colette didn’t like Hoffman but did Larana know that? Some clearing of the air felt necessary before everything exploded, perhaps literally considering Larana’s preference to them.

Normally she wouldn’t bother, but at the moment it looked as if she was the only person who could. It wasn’t as if she had no experience in the act either, she had pushed Agatha over her, at the time shallow, attraction she felt for Gil for a reason despite being leery of him and his intentions. This was different but not far off.

“Ha! That Hoffman’s just a great big _trouble magnet!”_ she started, plastering on a big grin but avoiding looking over at her. Light, interested, but not to interested. Time to see if she was willing to even admit what she felt. “So you really _like_ him, _eh?”_

“Eeeeh,” Larana poorly muffled a squeal behind a hand. “Dose it show.”

Huh, that was easier than she had thought. At least she wasn’t hiding from her feelings, and felt rather comfortable admitting them. “Maybe a bit,” Zeetha nudged.

“He’s so amazing,” She gushed. Then her voice softened a little. “—But he likes Colette.”

Zeetha frowned waiting. C’mon girl, clear the air. You know you want to.

“All the boys at the university are in love with her,” Larana continued, a little somber. Zeetha closed her eyes. C’mon girl.

“They even started a club—”

“They’re all idiots,” Colette snorted. Zeetha sighed. Finally.

“Oh no!” Larana gasped. Not in anger but the look Zeetha saw her give Colette was fun of innocent but desperate correction. “He’s really cool! –And he’s _so_ smart!”

“We are talking about the same guy, right?” Colette drawled. “He’s a giant goof. “ She sighed and leaned back against the side of the boat. “Anyway, most of those guys are just social climber; they don’t really _like_ me—”

“What of _course_ they do! You’re everyone _idol.”_

Zeetha saw Colette wince at the word. While she had never been in _that_ pair of shoes she felt she could understand. “Liking me” and “Being their idol” was two very different things.

“And anyway he—”

“Oh no, not Hoffman,” Colette waved away. “He’s terrible at scheming. But I _am_ a daughter of the Master of Paris, I’ve been courted in every catacomb of the city. It’s ridiculous.”

She grimaced and went silent for a moment. Zeetha watched her collect her thoughts with a pensive frown.

Then Colette shook off whatever solemn mood she had and waved a hand with a smile to Larana. “Anyway, you’ve got nothing to worry about. To me he’s like an annoying younger brother. He’s all yours.”

There. Nailed it.

“Oh no, it’s not like that. I can’t.

Drat.

“I’ve agreed to a political marriage with a Prince of the Moligarchy.” She sighed, but stood tall. “They are still free so I really need the alliance. If I’m going to save my people—”

From the corner of her eye Zeetha spotted Agatha’s hand rise up, a finger extended. Shooting up, Zeetha’s hand was over Agatha’s mouth instantly. It was one thing to help a little; it was another to barge right in. Larana and Hoffman were in a middle of a tangled mess that did _not_ need another stick poked right on through.

“Hey, we’re all princess here, yeah, we understand,” Zeetha started. Or, well, at least Colette and Agatha understood, bondings was far too personal in Skifander to be about _alliances_. “—But you should absolutely tell him how you feel! Just for…” Zeetha struggled, trying to think up a good way of putting it. “You know, _closure_.”

That was the right word, right? Larana sudden pensive look told Zeetha it was close enough. And her muttering of “that it would be nice,” made her relax.

And notice Colette staring at her. She grimaced but caught her eye. To two stared at each for a long moment, but then Colette raised an eyebrow and gave a low nod.

Agatha was another story, and the elbow to the gut, while easy to tank, made that very clear.

 

“Why didn’t you let me tell her,” Agatha hissed as Colette and Larana leapt out of the boat. “Didn’t you hear how broken up she was. It’s not funny, we could help—”

“I’m not doing it because it’s _funny_ ,” Zeetha hissed back, a little hurt. “How would _you_ like the idea you might force someone you care about into a marriage with you when you _know_ they like someone else.”

Agatha paused at that.

“Plus this way she can’t overthink it, who knows how long until they get a chance to talk.” Zeetha shrugged as she stepped onto the shore. “And who knows it Hoffman can actually get over Colette even if they _do_ get married. That’s for them to figure out. On their _own_.  Which is why I urged her to tell him herself.”

She offered Agatha a hand and felt rather proud when she ignored it and made the leap herself. Zeetha thought back years ago to advice she had given Gil. Get feelings out of the way before you made any real decisions. “This way she can hopefully tell him before they find out their getting married, not after and avoid getting everything all tangled up in that. But however they have that conversation, both points should come up,” Zeetha finished lightly.

“Oh.” Agatha responded. Zeetha shrugged at her and made to follow the rest of the group. “Sorry.”

Zeetha looked back, bewildered. “Huh?”

“I’m sorry I …assumed.” Agatha tried, looking sheepish. “That’s twice now…”

“You… have your reasons.” Zeetha slowly replied with, rolling her wrists and looking away with an aborted laugh.

“Maybe, but they were dumb ones and I should know better,” Agatha muttered in frustration. Rolling her eyes she stepped forward and pulled Zeetha into a hug. Zeetha melted, and she wasn’t ashamed of it, she had missed hugs with her Zumil. “You’re my Kolee.” Agatha said, her voice muffled in Zeetha’s shirt.

For a moment everything felt entirely right.

Zeetha smiled softly, even as a tickle in the back of her throat heralded a crack in the dam of the last two and a half years. Spotting Dimo waving them over, she swallowed it down and pushed Agatha back. “C’mon let’s get over there. Hopefully this giant elevator won’t rain metal slag.”

Agatha laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last one, and more canon based, but i felt it had come to a more or less natural conclusion. Next chapter, presuming I ever finish it, should be longer and mostly be of missing scenes instead of altered pov.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed!


End file.
